Love Letters
Love Letters is a short fanon series based on a songs series called "Prisoner/Paper Plane". It only have 2 episodes, episode 1 tells the story using the boy( Prisoner #627) point of view, while episode 2 using the girl( Reni) point of view. It has a connection with Prettix Club, Task Force, Chronicles of Evillious. Characters Prisoner #627 Prisoner #627 is the main character of the story. His real name is not revealed in the series, even until his death, everyone addresses him as #627, with an exception for Reni. The story is told from his point of view (episode 1 written in first person) and #627 narrates his life there, up until he was executed in the end of the series. In the series, he's a rather polite and innocent boy. He's somewhat a curious person who always wonders and is also rather negative (though it's to be expected for he's a prisoner). On the epilogue (his execution time / death) it was revealed that he was fifteen years old. Reni Reni is #627's love interest in the series. She made her first appearance by the end of episode 1 where #627 instantly fell in love with her. Not much is known about the girl, many of the things #627 and she talk about are rather trivial and they rarely talk about themselves. Although #627 often talks about her, details on Reni are very vague. After four months on sending love letters with #627 she bid her farewell and vaguely stopped seeing him. Episodes Episode 1 - Destiny Divined A boy (#627) was one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful girl (Reni) who appeared on the other side of the barbed-wire fence one day. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter one day, folding it into an origami and sending it over the fence, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. On a daily basis, they would meet for a brief moment and fly a paper plane across the wall. He found joy in his life just by getting letters from her--though he never conveyed his feelings for her. One day, the mysterious girl told him she would head off somewhere far and bade farewell to him. As she went away, he kept all her letters and treasured them dearly until one of the Generals and his henchmen decided to torment the young man by making fun of his attachment to the letters. They went as far as to tear the letters which triggered his anger and punched the General. The men decided to put him in the room, which seems to be a gas chamber, to die. In the room, he begins to struggle to get out with the thought of seeing the girl once more and asking her name. It is not made clear in the episode whether he died or not, but Love Letters does indeed confirm his fate. Episode 2 - Love Letters This episode is in Reni's point of view--the girl (Reni) whom a boy (#627) had fallen for. In the episode, she was the daughter of one of the Generals' in-charge with the prison compound where #627 was in. She went to meet him, and flied him a paper plane--the letter--even though she suffered from a terrible illness which was never clarified in the story. She eventually fell for him but as soon as she did, her father found out about her affair and forbid her to go out of the hospital and meet the boy. As time went by, Reni got weaker and weaker that her ears got hard of hearing and moving her legs proved to be very difficult for her. She then decided to bid farewell to the young man properly so he would not have to ponder of what happened to her. She made an excuse that she would be going somewhere far away, but as soon as she was about to leave, he told her that he would wait for her and that he would treasure each and every letter she gave him. As the story went on, it was shown that her father was the one who put the young man in even more agony by ripping the letters from her. He was also the one who gave the order to execute him. The girl on the other hand, is already paralyzed from the illness that she couldn't even grasp one of his letters. However, seeing how devoted she has become to the young man, her father picked up the letter and placed it in her hand as a final act of kindness to his dying daughter. She was smiling when she died. In "heaven" she is in front of the barbed-wire wall, the very same way she stood when she first met the young man. It is then shown that on the other side, he is there, and then, the wall disappears. With that, they find true happiness by being with each other in their own world. Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force(series) Category:Task Force